Cambriolage chez les lycanthropes
by Voidonce
Summary: Ils devaient l'admettre : ils étaient sur le point de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, purement et simplement. Ils n'avaient aucun plan et ce cambriolage s'annonçait particulièrement risqué. Mais qu'était la vie sans un peu de danger ? UA. Sterek.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf sont à Jeff Davis (mais dès qu'ils seront à adopter, je prends Peter !)

**Résumé : **Ils devaient l'admettre : ils étaient sur le point de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, purement et simplement. Ils n'avaient aucun plan et ce cambriolage s'annonçait particulièrement risqué. Mais qu'était la vie sans un peu de danger ? UA. Sterek.

**Genres :** Romance et action

**Couples : **Sterek et quelques couples surprises…

**Rating :** M

**Warning : **gros lemon, langage… ~

**Spoil :** aucun puisqu'il s'agit d'un UA (Univers Alternatif) :3

**Musiques écoutées durant l'écriture : - **_Wish you were here _la version d'Ed Sheeran,

_\- I can't dance _de Genesis,

_\- Black Window _d'Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora,

_\- Les ennuis _d'Izïa et Orelsan (cette chanson est mon gros coup de cœur du moment, sérieux je vous la conseille vivement !).

Vous devriez les écouter pendant la lecture *clin d'œil*

**Note :** Comme écrit plus haut, il y a un lemon dans ce texte, c'est-à-dire une scène de sexe (carrément) explicite, homosexuelle, de surcroît. Donc, si vous êtes prudes, innocents, tout ça tout ça bah bye bye ! De même si vous détestez tout ce qui touche à l'homosexualité (sans mauvais jeu de mots). Vous voilà prévenus !

Enfin, bonne lecture et j'espère de tout cœur que vous apprécierez !

* * *

Cambriolage chez les lycanthropes.

'_**C'est dans l'irrégularité, la clandestinité, le cambriolage que le plaisir est intense pas dans la préméditation.' – Tahar Ben Jelloun**_

* * *

Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsque la lame transperça la peau fine de la paume de sa main. Nerveux, il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure alors que la petite fille lui serrait l'épaule en un signe universel de réconfort. Face à lui, un autre garçon de son âge avait déjà mis un pansement sur sa plaie. Le jeune garçon imagina un instant comment son père réagirait s'il se rendait compte que son fils unique s'amusait à lui voler des couteaux pour faire d'étranges rituels. Cependant, il décida d'y penser plus tard… ou même jamais, quant à faire. Bientôt, de grosses gouttes de sang perlèrent autour de sa main meurtrie mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils préparaient leur coup et ils avaient bien fait attention à ce qu'ils ne se blessent pas réellement lors de ce pacte. Manquait plus que l'un d'eux doive aller à l'hôpital tiens… La petite fille de sept ans saisit la feuille sur laquelle ils avaient inscrit leurs noms et prénoms puis l'amena sous la main du nouveau blessé. Ce dernier jeta un bref coup d'œil à cette dernière : elle avait été la première à s'entailler la paume de sa main gauche et pourtant son visage n'exprimait aucune douleur. Abasourdi par le courage de sa camarade de classe, il prit une profonde inspiration et décida qu'il serait aussi courageux qu'elle.

« Il faut que ton sang soit sur ton nom et mélangé au nôtre ! » dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Le garçon hocha frénétiquement la tête et fit de son mieux pour que les gouttes rouges aillent rejoindre les autres taches et son nom inscrit sur la feuille. Puis, elles tombèrent enfin et la tache s'agrandit un peu plus. Satisfaite, la petite fille se mit à sourire avant de ramasser un plat en métal et un briquet préalablement déposés sur le sol, à côté d'eux. Elle saisit la feuille tachée et la plaça au centre du plat de cuisine. Puis, elle leva ses deux mains, demandant silencieusement aux deux garçons de joindre leurs mains aux siennes, ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire, très excités quant à la suite des événements.

« Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour faire un pacte » déclara la petite fille.

« Un pacte de pirate ! » s'exclama le premier des deux garçons à s'être blessé.

« N'importe quoi ! » s'écria le dernier qui venait de se couper. « Les pirates ça n'existent pas ! Moi j'veux être espion et super riche !

-STOP ! »

La mine penaude, les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la seule fille du groupe, attendant qu'elle parle. Après un long regard sévère, la fille se racla la gorge avant de replacer une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

« On a dit pas de pirate et pas d'espion ! Vous vous rappelez ce qu'on a dit ? »

Les deux garçons froncèrent leurs sourcils, sujets à une intense réflexion. Puis, soudain, le dernier garçon à s'être coupé s'exclama :

« Mais oui ! On va être des voleurs !

-Comme Robin des Bois ! » surenchérit l'autre garçon. « On va voler que les riches !

-Mais on gardera l'argent pour nous hein ! » fit la fille, une moue adorable sur le visage. « Il est hors de question qu'on le donne aux autres !

-Bah on sera pas des Robin des Bois, » fit le garçon qui avait voulu être espion. « On sera juste des voleurs…

-Pas juste des voleurs, » répondit la petite fille, vexée. « On va être les voleurs les plus forts du monde. Personne ne nous attrapera ! »

Les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher d'être en accord avec elle. Ainsi, ils se reprirent les mains et la fille ne retarda pas à annoncer d'une voix claire :

« Alors, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour faire un pacte. Aujourd'hui, nous faisons la promesse de devenir les voleurs les plus forts du monde. La police nous courra après mais nous attrapera jamais !

-Jamais ! » répétèrent les deux garçons.

Tous les trois se sourirent. La fille se tourna vers l'un d'eux et lui tendit le briquet.

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

« On a dit que ce serait le dernier à s'être coupé qui le ferait ! » répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Le garçon poussa un profond soupir mais prit tout de même l'objet que son amie lui tendait. Il mit une longue minute avant d'arriver à allumer le briquet et à ce que la flamme dure assez longtemps pour atteindre la feuille posée dans le plat.

« Ça y est… » fit l'autre garçon, ses yeux fixés sur la feuille qui prenait feu.

« Ça y est… » répéta la fille.

Puis, tous trois observèrent la feuille qui se consumait. La fumée monta vers le ciel et, bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'un tas de cendre.

* * *

_**Treize ans plus tard…**_

_« … d'une valeur de trois millions de dollar, et ce en quelques heures à peine. Nous ignorons encore qui sont les responsables de ces cambriolages à répétition mais il n'y a aucun doute quant au professionnalisme dont ils font preuve. Les policiers cherchent toujours des pistes mais, mis à part leurs masques, ils n'ont rien trouvé de concret… »_

Derek Hale poussa un profond soupir, attrapa la télécommande et changea rapidement de chaîne. Malheureusement pour lui, tous les journalistes semblaient raconter en boucle les mêmes choses. A croire qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important au monde que ces milliardaires qui se faisaient cambrioler. Surtout que ce cambriolage datait maintenant de plus de trois jours… Certes, c'était loin d'être marrant – et Derek n'imaginait même pas sa colère si ça venait à lui arriver – mais les famines et les guerres alors ? Ça en était où ?

« Nous devrions peut-être vérifier notre système de sécurité… » fit une voix grave.

Le jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, observant son oncle de cinq ans son aîné qui venait le rejoindre sur le grand canapé blanc du salon.

« Pas tout de suite, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas sortir… » répondit le jeune homme en continuant de fixer le grand écran plat sur lequel les rares photos des cambrioleurs défilaient.

Ils étaient trois et portaient des combinaisons noires moulantes, le tout avec une paire de gants noirs, une cagoule de la même couleur sur la tête et un masque. D'un coup d'œil, on pouvait immédiatement remarquer qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes et d'une femme, les courbes féminines de cette dernière ne pouvant tromper personne. Cependant, la cagoule noire qui recouvrait sa gorge, sa nuque et son visage leur empêchait d'avoir une idée de la couleur des cheveux de cette dernière. Et ces masques… La femme arborait continuellement le masque d'un lapin blanc. Les deux hommes, quant à eux – et leur musculature apparente prouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas de la gent féminine – avaient l'un un masque de renard, l'autre un masque de loup. Quelque part, ces accoutrements faisaient penser à un carnaval mais… il s'agissait ici de tout sauf d'une fête traditionnelle.

« Oui, je sais » répondit finalement Peter en détachant son regard de l'écran plasma dernier cri. « Demain, par contre…

-Quelqu'un aurait-il vu mon chargeur de portable ? »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna, lançant un regard noir à sa sœur. Toutes les pleines lunes, elle devenait désagréable. En soi, ce n'était pas réellement une surprise, leur nature les obligeant à devenir particulièrement irritables en cette période du mois. Seulement, il semblait que cette irritabilité soit plus forte chez les femelles que chez les mâles. Si Peter et Derek arrivaient plus ou moins à se maîtriser, ce n'était absolument pas le cas de Cora qui n'hésitait pas à montrer les crocs, dans le sens littéral du terme, à sa propre famille.

Peter attrapa la télécommande des mains de son neveu et appuya sur le bouton rouge afin d'éteindre la télévision.

« Non, je n'ai pas vu ton chargeur… » répondit l'oncle Hale de sa voix la plus calme, regardant fixement l'écran noir d'un air songeur.

Cora soupira d'énervement et se déplaça jusqu'à se retrouver face à son frère toujours avachi sur le canapé. Les mains sur les hanches, le regard noir et la voix grinçante, elle réitéra sa question :

« T'aurais pas vu mon chargeur ? »

Derek lança un regard circulaire à la pièce, l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

« De ton téléphone ou de ton ordi ?

-Mon téléphone, imbécile ! »

Derek fronça des sourcils avant de lancer un regard noir à sa sœur. Il acceptait peut-être beaucoup de choses venant de cette dernière mais les insultes, certainement pas.

« Tu peux répéter ? » fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

« Serais-tu devenu sourd ?

-Oh ! Mais que suis-je bête ! » s'exclama soudain Peter, l'air fataliste. « Je crois bien me rappeler l'avoir vu dans la salle à manger ! »

Sans un merci, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce.

« C'est vrai ? » questionna Derek une fois sûr que sa sœur ne puisse plus les entendre.

« Bien évidemment que non. »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et fixa son oncle, l'air intrigué. Peter leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'un petit sourire amusé vint chatouiller ses zygomatiques.

« La discussion commençait vraiment à craindre. Tonton Peter a décidé de mettre un terme à cette nouvelle dispute…

-On ne se disputait pas vraiment.

-Pas encore, tu veux dire ! »

Derek renifla dédaigneusement et détourna le regard, se refusant de voir une fois de plus l'air suffisant qu'affichait le plus âgé de la famille. D'ailleurs, ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, avisant l'heure, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son neveu :

« Ça te dirais de vérifier une dernière fois les chaînes avec moi ? »

Derek expira tout l'air de ses poumons avant de croiser le regard de l'autre homme. Il finit par acquiescer, sachant pertinemment qu'il valait mieux se trouver autre part lorsque Cora reviendrait dans le salon, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que son oncle se foutait d'elle. Ouais, aller s'enfermer dans la cave familiale semblait être une bien meilleure idée.

* * *

_**A quelques kilomètres de la maison Hale…**_

_« … quant au professionnalisme dont ils font preuve. Les policiers cherchent toujours des pistes mais, mis à part leurs masques, ils n'ont rien trouvé de concret, aucune trace d'ADN, rien. S'il n'y avait pas ces photos et ces vidéos amateurs, on pourrait même se demander s'ils ne sont pas des fantômes… »_

Un fou rire éclata dans l'appartement. A même le sol, devant la petite télévision qui trônait dans la salle à manger qui faisait aussi office de salon, deux jeunes hommes se tenaient les côtes tant l'hilarité était grande. Ce n'était vraiment pas leur faute hein mais entendre les commentaires de cette journaliste… c'en était vraiment trop.

« Vous avez fini de rire comme deux grosses baleines, oui ? » intervint une voix féminine.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se cognèrent la tête dans leur mouvement, arrêtant net leurs rires.

« Aoutch » fit l'un d'eux en portant sa main sur son front douloureux, le frottant vivement. « T'as la tête dure, Bro'… »

L'autre ne répondit pas mais ses yeux plissés de douleur parlaient à sa place.

« Vous venez manger ou vous restez plantés là ? » s'impatienta la jeune femme, tapant du pied, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'elle tenait trois grosses boîtes de pizza. Attendez… trois grosses boîtes de quoi ?

L'un des deux garçons, celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé, se releva si vite qu'il en eut des vertiges. Mais sur le moment, il s'en foutait complètement. Seules ces charmantes boîtes comptaient à ses yeux…

Il sauta d'un bond vers son amie et lui arracha presque les boîtes des mains, les déposant sur leur petite table. Il les ouvrit et ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors qu'une agréable odeur venait chatouiller ses narines.

« Oh mon dieu… », susurra-t-il, son regard s'arrêtant sur l'énorme pizza à supplément de fromages et de champignons. « Tu sais que je t'aime ? » ajouta-t-il en relevant le visage, offrant un énorme sourire à la seule fille de leur petit groupe.

« Oui », soupira cette dernière. « Tout le monde m'aime. Maintenant, à table, et que ça saute ! J'ai faim. »

Le second jeune homme se releva en vitesse et s'installa à table aux côtés de ses deux meilleurs amis. Avec enthousiasme, ils commencèrent à manger, ne se préoccupant visiblement pas des calories que pouvait contenir toute cette nourriture. Franchement, c'était le dernier de leurs soucis.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! » fit l'un des garçons après avoir avalé une énième part de pizza.

« T'as acheté un cerveau ?

-Que c'est bas, Lydia… » soupira le jeune homme, l'air faussement blessé. « Non, plus sérieusement… vous vous rappeler Kira ? »

L'autre garçon avala un nouveau morceau et questionna :

« La serveuse du café _Nuit étoilée_, à trois rues d'ici, où tu vas toutes les semaines ?

-Oui, bah j'ai commencé à lui parler et… et je l'ai invitée à dîner.

-Mais c'est génial, ça ! » s'exclama Lydia en reposant sa part de pizza, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Vraiment Scott, vous feriez un charmant couple !

-Ouais… » répondit le dénommé Scott, gêné. « Déjà il faudrait qu'on le soit, elle et moi, un couple…

-Ça viendra, ça viendra… » assura la rousse dans un haussement d'épaules. « Que c'est mignon les couples… » ajouta-t-elle, le regard dans le vague, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

L'autre garçon roula des yeux avant de questionner :

« Et toi Lydia, du nouveau sur le plan amoureux ? »

La rousse sembla s'éveiller d'un long rêve : elle cligna des yeux et fixa le garçon qui venait de parler comme si elle était en train de reprendre pieds dans la réalité.

« Tiens, c'est marrant que tu en parles, » dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. « Justement, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Jackson et il est possible que nous nous revoyons… »

'_Possible que nous nous revoyons'_ chez Lydia pouvait être traduit par _'Nous baisons comme des sauvages dès qu'on le peut'_ mais la rousse aimait être subtile.

« Et toi, Stiles, » fit Scott en lançant un coup d'œil à l'autre garçon. « C'est quand que tu comptes te caser ? »

Stiles Stilinski poussa un soupir théâtral. Il se redressa et bomba le torse avant de répondre :

« Voyons Scotty, personne ne mérite mon attention ! »

Scott éclata de rire devant le cinéma de son ami et ce dernier fut fier lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire amusé qui avait pris place sur les lèvres de Lydia. Néanmoins, ce sourire ne tarda pas à disparaître, laissant place à un air inquiet.

« Tu sais, à force de chercher la perfection tu te retrouveras tout seul… » fit-elle d'une voix moralisatrice.

Stiles dut se mordre la langue pour éviter de répondre _« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! »_ car, après tout, Lydia sortait avec Jackson simplement parce qu'il était parfait et qu'il correspondait à tous ses critères. Stiles ne pouvait que la comprendre, après tout, si on enlevait l'air de connard invétéré chez le jeune Whittemore, il fallait avouer qu'il avait tout pour lui : il était riche, avait un physique digne d'un mannequin et n'était pas trop stupide. Quoi demander de plus ?

Lydia le sortit de ses pensées en claquant dans ses mains.

« Bien, je vois que le repas est fini ! »

A ces mots, le jeune Stilinski jeta un regard plein de regrets aux boîtes vides qui se trouvaient encore face à lui.

« Du coup, » poursuivit la rousse, « je pense qu'il serait judicieux qu'on passe à la suite. N'est-ce pas, Stiles ? »

Le jeune homme regarda son amie, les sourcils froncés, tentant de comprendre son sous-entendu, tout cela sous le regard éternellement perdu de ce cher Scott McCall. Puis, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

« Ah oui… » fit-il.

« Ah ouiiiii… » fit à son tour Lydia, d'une piètre imitation.

Mais ça, personne n'était assez fou pour le lui dire.

« Donc », reprit-elle, « nous avons quelque chose à montrer à Scott… »

Ce dernier fronça davantage ses sourcils et regarda ses amis, confus. Stiles s'empressa d'attraper son ordinateur qui traînait dans un coin et de l'allumer à une vitesse grand V.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me montrer ? » questionna le jeune McCall.

« Silence, esclave ! » ordonna Lydia, sourire à l'appui.

Stiles ne put retenir un ricanement face à la réaction de son meilleur ami – qui, en fait, n'en paraissait que plus perdu – et finit par afficher la fenêtre qu'il cherchait sur son ordinateur.

« Bien », reprit Lydia lorsqu'elle vit où en était le jeune Stilinski. « Nous avons une surprise pour toi, Scott… Voilà trois jours que nous avons fait notre dernier coup et… nous avons une nouvelle cible.

-Déjà ? » s'exclama Scott, l'air ravi. « Où ça ? »

Lydia et Stiles échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser davantage la curiosité du jeune McCall. Ce fut finalement Stiles qui déclara :

« Chez les Hale. »

Un blanc suivit cette déclaration. Scott semblait s'être figé à l'entente du nom. Ses deux amis échangèrent des regards à la fois surpris et inquiets, se demandant pourquoi un tel manque de réaction de la part de leur ami.

« Les Hale… ? » s'enquit finalement Scott au bout de ce qui avait semblé plusieurs minutes. « Comme la famille richissime Hale ? Celle où il ne reste plus que trois héritiers ?

-Je n'en connais pas d'autres mais si toi oui bah je t'écoute… » répondit la jeune Martin, ses sourcils soigneusement épilés haussés.

« MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! » s'écria finalement le jeune homme.

« Ouf, j'ai cru un instant qu'on l'avait perdu… » maugréa Stiles pour lui-même.

« Vous vouliez me faire la surprise ? » questionna Scott, surexcité.

« Eh bien… oui, » répondit Lydia. « En réalité, on bosse dessus depuis plusieurs semaines et j'avoue qu'il a été difficile pour Stiles de ne pas faire de boulette. D'ailleurs Stiles, mes félicitations.

-Merci merci, c'est trop d'honneur.

-Vous avez quoi pour le moment ? » questionna Scott, ignorant l'échange entre ses deux amis.

Lydia se réinstalla confortablement sur sa chaise et observa d'un air expert ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

« J'ai observé les Hale pendant quelques semaines. Puis, mardi dernier, ils sont sortis. J'en ai profité pour rentrer discrétos et pour laisser quelques caméras çà et là…

-Et j'ai effacé sa trace en me connectant à leur système de sécurité… » compléta Stiles.

« Sérieux ? »

Scott n'en revenait visiblement pas. Comment ses deux amis de toujours avaient-ils pu faire tout cela sans éveiller ses soupçons ? C'était incroyable.

« Sérieux. » répondit Lydia, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

Stiles et Lydia se mirent à rire de bon cœur face à l'air enjoué de leur ami. Stiles observa l'écran de son ordinateur et plissa ses yeux alors qu'il observait l'intérieur de la propriété Hale au travers leurs caméras.

« Il ne s'y passe rien pour le moment… »

Scott se leva d'un bond et vint s'asseoir à la gauche de son ami alors que Lydia prenait place à la droite de leur expert informatique.

« Essaie de remonter pour voir leur dernière discussion. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et chercha dans les vidéos jusqu'à trouver la dernière discussion entre la famille Hale.

« Tiens, » fit-il au bout de quelques secondes. « Ils étaient tous réunis il y a un p'tit quart d'heure. Enfin, tous réunis… y avait surtout les deux gars.

-Fais péter ! » le pressa Scott.

Stiles vérifia le son de son ordinateur et tous trois observèrent et écoutèrent ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Très vite, ils entendirent une voix féminine et ne mirent pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la télévision. Stiles ne put retenir un sifflement en voyant une nouvelle fois le salon de la famille Hale. Bien évidemment, il l'avait déjà vu lorsqu'il avait testé toutes ses caméras afin de vérifier leur bon fonctionnement. Seulement, la dernière fois les lumières avaient été éteintes et il avait à peine pu voir le canapé et un coin de la télévision. Télévision titanesque, d'ailleurs…

« Y'en a qui se font pas chier… » fit la voix de son meilleur ami.

C'était clair que voir ce marbre qui recouvrait le sol et ces meubles qui devaient coûter les yeux de la tête… Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils espionnaient des riches mais venant de la famille Hale, richissime et pourtant simple à la fois – c'était la famille elle-même qui se proclamait simple – voir tous ces objets de valeur… leur donnait envie de les dérober. Bon, peut-être pas l'écran plasma parce qu'il était vraiment… vraiment trop gros et Stiles n'imaginait même pas la galère pour faire sortir ce truc.

Seul, un homme était vautré dans le canapé, l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Il changea rapidement de chaîne mais ne réussit qu'à tomber sur une autre chaîne d'informations où ils contaient leurs exploits.

« On est trop forts » fit Scott, émerveillé.

« Bien entendu, » répondit Lydia. « Nous sommes les meilleurs. »

Soudain, une nouvelle personne apparut sur l'écran. Il s'agissait du plus vieux de la famille Hale. D'ailleurs, ils ne tardèrent pas à entendre la voix de ce dernier :

_« Nous devrions peut-être vérifier notre système de sécurité… »_

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard, pas vraiment d'accord avec l'avis du Hale.

_« Pas tout de suite, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas sortir… »_ répondit l'autre homme qui semblait n'avoir pas plus de cinq ans de plus qu'eux.

« Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas sortir ? » questionna Scott, intrigué.

Lydia et Stiles haussèrent les épaules, bien incapables de répondre à cette question.

_« Oui, je sais »_ répondit finalement le plus vieux des Hale. _« Demain, par contre…_

_-Quelqu'un aurait-il vu mon chargeur de portable ? »_

Une jeune fille apparut à l'écran et les trois amis comprirent vite qu'elle était particulièrement énervée.

Le plus âgé se saisit de la télécommande et éteignit la télévision. Quelque part, ça les arrangeait : ils pouvaient mieux entendre leur conversation sans le brouhaha des journalistes qui régnaient en fond sonore.

_« Non, je n'ai pas vu ton chargeur… »_ répondit ce dernier.

La fille soupira, irritée, et se déplaça jusqu'à faire face à l'autre homme Hale.

_« T'aurais pas vu mon chargeur ? »_ demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

_« De ton téléphone ou de ton ordi ?_

_-Mon téléphone, imbécile ! »_

Scott pouffa.

« Ouah, sympa la fille… »

Stiles et Lydia hochèrent la tête, en accord avec leur ami.

_« Tu peux répéter ? »_ fit le jeune homme Hale d'une voix glaciale.

_« Serais-tu devenu sourd ?_

_-Oh ! Mais que suis-je bête ! »_ s'exclama soudain le plus âgé des Hale. _« Je crois bien me rappeler l'avoir vu dans la salle à manger ! »_

La femme sortit de la pièce et disparut du champ de vision de la caméra.

_« C'est vrai ? »_ questionna le jeune homme Hale.

_« Bien évidemment que non. »_

Le plus âgé se mit à sourire.

_« La discussion commençait vraiment à craindre. Tonton Peter a décidé de mettre un terme à cette nouvelle dispute…_

_-On ne se disputait pas vraiment._

_-Pas encore, tu veux dire ! »_

Le vieux Hale regarda sa montre avant de questionner son neveu :

_« Ça te dirais de vérifier une dernière fois les chaînes avec moi ? »_

Puis, les deux hommes disparurent de l'écran.

« De quelles chaînes ils parlent ? » questionna Scott, les sourcils froncés.

« Peut-être qu'ils ont un délire sadomasochiste incestueux… » répondit Stiles, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Lydia lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Ce n'est pas le plus important. » intervint-elle, sa voix autoritaire de retour. « Ils vont sans doute vérifier leur système de sécurité demain, nous devons donc agir ce soir ! C'est notre seul espoir. »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle. Ils aimaient ce qu'ils faisaient : voler avait quelque chose de tellement jouissif… ils ne pensaient pas réussir à vivre sans cette folie qui pimentait leurs journées. Cependant, ils devaient l'admettre : ils étaient sur le point de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, purement et simplement. Ils n'avaient aucun plan et ce cambriolage s'annonçait particulièrement risqué.

Mais qu'était la vie sans un peu de danger ?

* * *

_**Quelques heures plus tard…**_

A minuit, la pleine lune était haute dans le ciel. Cora était attachée depuis près d'une heure, retenue par de lourdes chaînes en argent. Peter et Derek, qui savaient se contrôler, erraient dans la maison, attentifs à la moindre petite chose. Ils avaient la mauvaise impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu allait se produire.

_C'est encore ta paranoïa qui te parle…_ songea Derek alors qu'il laissait un profond soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il s'avança vers le salon et se laissa choir dans ce canapé blanc qu'il aimait tant. Il clôt ses paupières et tendit l'oreille. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il devait bien admettre qu'aucun bruit étrange ne parvenait à son ouïe sensible. Il rouvrit les yeux et observa de sa vision nyctalope les alentours. Il était hors de question d'allumer la lumière, ça ne ferait qu'exacerber ses sens. Voyant que tout était calme, il s'enfonça dans le canapé, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur toujours plus désordonnés en ces nuits de pleine lune.

Peter s'était enfermé dans son bureau pour se retrouver seul avec son ordinateur à écouter de la musique et à lire quelques trucs qui n'intéressaient que lui. C'était la manière qu'avait son oncle pour se contrôler et mieux valait éviter de le déranger.

Cora, quant à elle, était bien attachée dans le sous-sol et Derek espérait vraiment que sa sœur parvienne bientôt à se contrôler.

_Tout ira bien,_ se dit-il avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau, ne s'endormant pas pour autant.

* * *

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait une heure du matin. Il colla son front sur la fenêtre du van et observa la maison Hale. Aucune lumière n'était allumée, tout indiquait que les occupants des lieux dormaient, ce qui leur arrangeait plutôt les choses.

« Il ne sont même pas sur leurs gardes… » souffla Scott.

« Ils ne s'attendent sans doute pas que ça leur arrive à eux… » répondit Stiles, son regard toujours rivé vers l'immense demeure Hale. « C'est le propre de l'Homme, penser que les malheurs n'arrivent qu'aux autres… jusqu'à ce qu'ils en soient victimes. »

Lydia était à quelques pas d'eux, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'ils aient tout avant de distribuer les différentes affaires.

« Bon, » fit-elle, donnant les habituelles combinaisons noires à ses amis. « On a tout. Y a-t-il une dernière chose dont on doit discuter ? »

Stiles enfila sa combinaison, rapidement suivit par ses deux amis.

« Non, je pense que tout est prêt. Scott ? »

L'autre jeune homme sortit sa tête du haut de sa combinaison, se battant avec une manche récalcitrante.

« Je pense que tout est bon. Lydia ? Les micros et les oreillettes ?

-C'est Stiles qui les a. »

A peine eût-elle fini sa phrase que Stiles se contorsionna dans tous les sens, cherchant les petits objets du regard. Lorsqu'il les eut enfin trouvés, il les saisit et les distribua à ses coéquipiers.

« Tu devrais nous les laisser au lieu de toujours les reprendre dès le coup terminé…

-Tu rigoles, Scott ? Tu serais capable de les paumer ! »

Le jeune McCall grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, réussissant finalement par passer son bras gauche dans la manche avec laquelle il se battait quelques secondes plus tôt. Lydia, pour sa part, ne prêta pas attention à l'échange de ses amis et plaça avec minutie son micro et son oreillette avant d'enfiler une cagoule noire qui masquait sa chevelure rousse, sa nuque, sa gorge et le haut de son crâne. Stiles lui fit un geste et elle lança aux deux hommes leur cagoule respective et des paires de gants noirs. Ils finirent de s'habiller puis décidèrent de s'armer des objets habituels : petits couteaux parfaitement aiguisés et autres outils tels de petits tournevis.

« Bien, » annonça Scott après avoir vérifié que tout était en place. « Quel heure est-il ? »

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Une heure et quart. »

Le jeune homme attrapa son ordinateur et l'alluma tandis que ses deux camarades se penchaient au-dessus de son épaule pour voir ce qui apparaissait sur l'écran. Toutes les caméras disposées dans la maison Hale semblaient en état de marche.

« Où sont-ils ? » questionna la rousse.

Son ami appuya sur quelques touches, zoomant et dézoomant pour chaque caméra afin d'analyser la situation.

« Le dénommé Peter est dans son bureau. Son neveu sur le canapé et la fille… »

Il fronça les sourcils alors que son regard passait de fenêtre en fenêtre.

« Elle n'est pas là.

-Peut-être est-elle sortie ?

-Ou bien elle nous a capté et se cache… »

Stiles et Lydia haussèrent leurs sourcils, se tournant vers leur ami. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, gêné.

« J'ai dit une bêtise ? »

Lydia roula des yeux avant de lâcher un petit soupir.

« Réfléchit, » dit-elle d'une voix sévère. « Le plus âgé est dans son bureau, s'occupant comme le fait un insomniaque. L'autre est vautré sur le canapé et ne bouge pas, ce qui me laisse penser qu'il dort. Tout est parfaitement calme. S'ils savaient qu'ils se feraient cambrioler, ils seraient plus sur leurs gardes… tu ne crois pas ? »

Scott se figea quelques secondes, le regard dans le vide, son cerveau étant sans doute en train d'analyser les paroles de son amie.

« Mais alors… elle est où ?

-Elle est sans doute sortie.

-Mais ils ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir ce soir ! »

Stiles fronça ses sourcils, se souvenant à son tour de la discussion qu'avaient eue les membres de la famille Hale.

« C'est le plus jeune gars qui a dit ça. Ça doit valoir juste pour les mecs, la fille est peut-être à une soirée à l'heure qu'il est. »

Scott, pas convaincu, hocha pourtant la tête.

« Bien, Lydia… le plan ? »

La rousse sortit une grande feuille d'un sac et l'aplanit devant eux. Les deux jeunes hommes purent voir le travail de leur amie qui avait croqué chaque salle qu'elle avait aperçue lorsqu'elle avait posé les caméras. Stiles observa le plan, son doigt suivant le dessin.

« La cave familiale doit se trouver là… » annonça-t-il en indiquant un endroit où il ne demeurait aucun dessin, Lydia n'ayant pas pu s'y faufiler.

« T'en es sûr ? » questionna Scott.

« A quatre-vingt pour cent, ouais. Toutes les familles de riches mettent leur bien les plus précieux dans ce genre de cave et si j'ai tort eh bien… il y a d'autres salles remplies d'objets plus luxueux les uns que les autres… »

Scott et Lydia hochèrent la tête. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas à leur coup d'essai et savaient que Stiles avait raison… comme la plupart du temps.

« Parfait, on y va » déclara Scott, sortant de ses affaires un masque de loup qu'il s'empressa de mettre pour cacher son visage.

Lydia sortit un masque de lapin blanc, Stiles saisit son masque de renard et tous deux imitèrent Scott. Ils se jaugèrent du regard, prirent une profonde inspiration et sortirent du van, s'approchant silencieusement de la demeure Hale.

L'adrénaline commençait déjà à s'infiltrer dans leurs veines et ils ne purent retenir un sourire heureux… que personne ne pouvait voir.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans les lieux – sans que quiconque n'ait remarqué leur présence… et Stiles s'en félicita une fois de plus – ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où devait se trouver la cave familiale. Ils étaient silencieux, ne faisaient aucun geste brusque qui pourrait trahir leur présence et évitaient soigneusement de laisser des traces derrière eux, le tout avec un professionnalisme qui n'était dû qu'à leurs expériences passées… qui, il fallait l'avouer, avaient été nombreuses et le seraient sans doute encore plus dans le futur. Après tout, ils s'apprêtaient à dérober une partie de la fortune de la célèbre famille Hale, autant dire que ça rajoutait un putain de bon point sur leur curriculum vitae de voleurs professionnels.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils se dirigeaient à présent vers le cœur de la maison où devaient se trouver une myriade d'objets de grande valeur. Ils chuchotaient dans leur micro, placé devant leurs lèvres, mais s'entendaient parfaitement grâce à l'oreillette placée dans l'une de leurs oreilles.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant la salle tant convoitée et échangèrent des regards appuyés. Après tout, Lydia avait auparavant réussi à aller jusqu'à cet endroit mais n'avait pas pu aller plus loin, l'oncle Hale étant rentré plus tôt que prévu.

Le lapin se tourna vers le loup et le renard avant de lever sa main gantée. Bientôt, la voix calme de la rousse se fit entendre au travers les oreillettes :

« Un… Deux… Trois… »

Alors qu'elle venait de lever un troisième doigt, les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la porte. Scott saisit la poignée et Stiles sortit un tournevis mais…

« Elle n'est même pas fermée… »

La voix surprise du loup sembla résonner dans le silence des lieux.

« Quoi ? » fit la voix du renard, desserrant sa prise autour de son tournevis. « C'est impossible… »

Il bouscula son camarade et tira sur la poignée, ouvrant la porte d'un coup, cette dernière ne grinçant même pas. Les trois amis se dévisagèrent autant qu'il leur était possible au travers leur masque, ne comprenant pas quel coup on leur jouait.

« Soit ils ne font pas assez attention à leurs biens… » fit la voix féminine du lapin, bientôt suivie par celle, dubitative, du renard :

« Soit il n'y a rien dans cette cave. »

Stiles ne comprenait pas : il ne s'était encore jamais trompé.

Les trois compagnons se toisèrent un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils devaient faire. Apparemment, les deux mâles Hale n'avaient pas capté leur présence : la maison était plongée dans le silence. Pourtant, ce silence n'avait rien de naturel et le jeune Stilinski se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, se demandant vaguement si ce braquage chez les Hale avait été une si bonne idée au final…

Après une longue minute à observer les environs, ils prirent finalement la décision de passer le seuil de la porte. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas fait tout ça pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, soyons réalistes : ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient trouver un monstre dans cette cave ! Et ce, même si une peur étrangère leur vrillait les tripes…

Ils descendirent les escaliers, faisant de leur mieux pour ne pas faire grincer les marches, lorsqu'un grognement rauque les figea.

_Oh mon dieu…_ pensa Stiles, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Ils gardaient un molosse dans la cave familiale ? Si c'était le cas, il devait certainement y avoir des objets importants… Les trois compères s'observèrent. Stiles saisit l'arme qui était accrochée à sa combinaison, remarquant bien vite que ses deux meilleurs amis l'imitaient. C'était dans les instants tels que celui-ci qu'ils regrettaient de ne pas encore s'être procuré d'armes à feu...

Il leva sa main de libre, levant un doigt, un deuxième puis un troisième. A l'unisson, ils descendirent les dernières marches pour se retrouver dans la cave familiale. Les murs étaient en béton et quelques chaînes argentées étaient incrustées dans le mur.

Un nouveau grognement, plus bas et plus menaçant encore se fit entendre, raidissant les membres des trois amis. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait la fille Hale. Attachée, ou plutôt retenue, par quelques-unes de ces grosses chaînes d'argent, des crocs luisants de salive, des griffes aiguisées au bout de ses mains et des yeux d'un doré qui n'avait rien d'humain, la créature que semblait être devenue la fille Hale grognait et tentait de se dépêtrer de ses chaînes.

Le renard sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines tandis que les battements de son cœur semblaient se répercuter à ses tympans. Il fit volte-face, prenant la décision de s'enfuir, purement et simplement. Il tira avec lui le loup et le lapin, toujours figés, et remonta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés en haut, ils fermèrent la porte de la cave familiale, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à tout le raffut dont ils étaient responsables. Derrière la porte, ils entendaient clairement les rugissements que poussait la bête et les bruits que faisaient les chaînes en s'entrechoquant.

« Faut s'casser d'ici ! » pressa Lydia, des trémolos dans sa voix.

« Attends, on ne peut pas partir comme ça ! » fit Scott, tournant sa tête dans tous les sens.

« Et tu envisages quoi ? » fit la rousse, qui tentait vraisemblablement de stopper ses tremblements.

« C'est vrai, » fit Stiles. « On n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien. Et puis, l'autre est bien enchaînée dans le sous-sol. On devrait être, en théorie, tranquilles.

-Et s'ils l'ont enchaînée, ça veut peut-être dire qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui se transforme en… ce truc. » argua à son tour Scott.

Un soupir de Lydia se fit entendre.

« D'accord, mais on fait vite. »

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se séparer, arguant qu'ils iraient plus vite de cette manière. Et puis, dans tous les cas, ils pouvaient très bien se parler à distance donc…

Lydia partit vers la droite, Scott prit la direction de la gauche alors que Stiles montait les marches de l'escalier qui trônait au milieu du salon, tous ses sens en alerte. S'il se souvenait bien, le salon était en hauteur et le jeune Hale devait être assoupi dans le canapé… à moins qu'il ne se soit réveillé avec les cris de sa sœur.

Il fut bientôt en haut de l'escalier et fouilla les pièces dans lesquelles il passait. Il attrapa quelques bijoux et autres objets qui semblaient valoir chers, les plaça dans son petit sac ou dans ses poches et continua son exploration. Très vite, il se retrouva dans le salon où devait se trouver le plus jeune homme Hale. Curieux, il s'approcha du canapé, espérant y trouver le gars endormi. Cependant…

Cependant, le gars en question n'était pas là.

Un frisson glacial dévala sa nuque et le jeune homme en laissa tomber son petit sac. Il se tourna d'un bond, mais regretta bien vite son geste. En face de lui, le gars en question était debout, parfaitement réveillé et il était inutile que le renard se cache sous le tapis. L'homme… ou plutôt l'autre bête… l'avait déjà vu.

Il était trop tard pour lui.

* * *

Scott marchait lentement, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil en tous sens, ramassant çà et là quelques objets précieux. Il n'entendait aucun bruit, ni dans son oreillette, ni dans les alentours. Tout devait bien se passer pour ses deux amis.

* * *

Lydia savait qu'elle se ne se trouvait pas loin du bureau où devait se trouver le plus âgé des Hale. Néanmoins, elle avait confiance en son expertise et ce fut avec calme qu'elle s'avança toujours plus loin. Elle avisa plusieurs billets laissés sur un meuble et les saisit, les enterrant dans l'une des poches de sa combinaison.

* * *

Stiles était incapable de respirer, tant l'angoisse avait pris possession de son corps. En face de lui, la bête grognait, montrait ses crocs et Stiles ignorait s'il devait croiser le regard doré de l'animal ou bien se focaliser sur la dentition plutôt aiguisée de la créature.

Ah… mais il y avait aussi les griffes.

Sentant la sueur dégouliner dans sa nuque, le renard fit un pas en arrière mais buta bientôt contre le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici… » fit la voix de l'homme en un grognement inhumain.

« Je me promène… ? » murmura Stiles dans un murmure qui fut pourtant audible pour la créature.

Le renard déglutit et, lorsque la voix de Scott résonna à son oreille pour lui demander ce qu'il racontait encore comme connerie, le pauvre eut vraiment l'impression que sa vie défilait devant ses yeux.

Il fit un bon sur le côté, espérant échapper à la bête mais cette dernière lui sauta dessus, les faisant tomber au sol. Le jeune voleur laissa échapper quelques jurons bien fleuris et ignora la voix de Scott qui lui demandait où son ami s'était cogné. Non mais qui lui avait refilé un pote pareil ?

Il déglutit une nouvelle fois, avisant les crocs qui se trouvaient à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Vous êtes les gars que la police recherche… » grogna le loup si bas que Stiles dut se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

_Chouette,_ pensa-t-il. _J'ai affaire à une grosse bêbête pas si idiote que ça…_

Le loup-garou – après tout, Stiles ne voyait pas ce que l'homme pouvait être d'autre – détailla un instant le masque de renard avant de lever l'une de ses mains griffue.

Stiles serra les dents et écarquilla les yeux, certain que la créature allait mettre fin à sa vie… et ne sut pas quoi penser lorsque la même main lui saisit son masque et sa cagoule pour libérer son visage, envoyant le tout, oreillette et micro compris, valser dans un coin de la pièce. Il déglutit une nouvelle fois, ne sachant pas à quoi il devait s'attendre. A sa plus grande surprise, l'homme se calma : ses dents rétrécirent et ses griffes disparurent tandis que les oreilles redevenaient humaines. Bientôt, le Hale avait presque l'air humain… _presque_ puisque ses yeux avaient toujours cette couleur dorée.

« Mais t'es un gosse ! » fit l'homme, et Stiles ignorait s'il devait se sentir vexé (merde, il avait bientôt vingt-et-un ans !) ou fier de la surprise quasi palpable du lycanthrope.

Le jeune Stilinski aurait apprécié que l'autre homme se relève et le laisse tranquille mais ce dernier ne semblait pas du même avis.

Le Hale observa son visage, ses yeux dorés continuant à inquiéter le plus jeune. Lorsque les yeux se fixèrent sur les lèvres du jeune voleur, Stiles décida qu'il devrait peut-être parler, songeant vaguement à leurs caméras qui marchaient toujours :

« Si vous prévenez la police, vous êtes foutus. J'ai des preuves visuelles sur votre espèce. »

Vraisemblablement, la menace ne sembla pas inquiéter le loup qui continuait de l'observer.

« Et que sais-tu de notre espèce ? » questionna ce dernier, fixant toujours les lèvres du plus jeune, ce qui était, avouons-le, franchement déroutant.

« Euh… vous êtes des loups-garous qui deviennent tout poilus lors des soirs de pleine lune ? » tenta le jeune voleur, priant sa bonne étoile de le sortir de ce mauvais pas.

« Mais encore ? » fit le loup, abaissant son visage jusqu'à ce que son nez soit posé contre la peau fine du cou du voleur.  
Stiles grimaça, sa peur ne faisant que croître.

« Euh… je suis presque sûr que si vous m'arrachez la gorge, je ne survivrai pas… »

A sa grande surprise, l'homme qui le retenait prisonnier eut un rire. C'était un son si beau et… sexy… que le voleur oublia un instant qu'il pouvait mourir à tout moment. Il rougit de ses propres pensées et tenta de penser à autre chose qu'à la proximité du loup-garou. Ce dernier cessa de rire alors qu'un grognement rauque sortait de sa gorge. Pourtant, ce grognement n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents. Il était encore plus grave… plus… sensuel ? Et ne comportait vraisemblablement pas de menace.

« Lors de la pleine lune, notre excitation est à son apogée… »

Stiles déglutit, se demandant comment il devait prendre l'affirmation du loup-garou. De quelle excitation parlait-il ? Le sexe ? La chasse ? Le sang… ? Eh merde… pourquoi il pensait au sexe au juste ? Etait-il suicidaire pour penser à ça dans une telle situation ? Ses hormones voulaient-elles sa mort ? Bon, c'était sûr qu'il devait déjà avoir de forts penchants pour le suicide avec le train de vie qu'il menait mais quand même… !

« Je suis… euh… ravi de l'apprendre… » murmura-t-il, un délicieux frisson lui parcourant l'échine.

« Je sais… je sens ton excitation… » répondit le loup, faisant grimacer le voleur.

« Cool ! Alors on pourrait se séparer et partir chacun se son côté. Je pars, tu ne me revois plus jamais et on s'en portera mieux. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, c'est une bonne idée, mmh ?

-J'ai une meilleure idée… »

Les lèvres du lycanthrope se posèrent sur la jugulaire du voleur et ce dernier cessa de respirer lorsque la langue du Hale lécha son cou.

« Une meilleure idée ? » couina Stiles, sentant sa peur disparaître au profit d'un sentiment tellement plus agréable…

Le Hale releva son visage et plongea son regard doré dans les yeux noisette du plus jeune. Puis, il baissa son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Stiles fut si surpris qu'il soupçonna son cerveau de s'être déconnecté pendant une fraction de seconde. Le loup bougea ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune, sortant bientôt sa langue pour lécher avec une lenteur à peine supportable les lèvres du voleur, quémandant l'entrée à sa bouche. Stiles ferma les paupières et entrouvrit les lèvres, accueillant avec plaisir la langue de l'inconnu.

Ouais, son cerveau s'était définitivement déconnecté. Il était même parti en vacances, si vous voulez son avis…

Le lycanthrope recula son visage et observa une nouvelle fois l'intrus. Ses iris d'or parcouraient chaque trait du visage du plus jeune et les rougeurs sur les joues de ce dernier ne pouvaient que lui plaire. Il s'abaissa à nouveau et happa une fois de plus les lèvres du voleur.

Leur baiser n'avait rien de chaste et Stiles n'était pas stupide : il comprenait parfaitement ce que tout cela présageait pour la suite. Pourtant, il ne parvint pas à trouver la force de résister au loup. Il en ignorait la raison mais les lèvres du Hale étaient si douces… si bonnes… Comment résister à cette tentation ? Et dire qu'il avait pensé mourir, quelques minutes plus tôt…

Le loup-garou mordilla la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune et ce dernier laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Lorsque le plus âgé se mit carrément à sucer la même lèvre, Stiles pouvait très bien tout oublier.

Le cambriolage, la louve-garou attachée dans la cave familiale des Hale, Scott et Lydia qui se trouvaient dans d'autres pièces de l'immense demeure… Tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Seul le Hale qui suçait ses lèvres était présent. Présent dans son esprit, au-dessus de lui, sur lui.

Stiles ne put empêcher un gémissement excité de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Durant les secondes qui suivirent, ils restèrent lèvres contres lèvres, occupés à créer un fabuleux ballet de langues malicieuses et de souffles erratiques. Les secondes devinrent bientôt de longues minutes, à la fois interminables et paradoxalement trop courtes. Stiles en voulait plus, toujours plus et il avait conscience que le loup était dans le même état que le sien. Essoufflés, ils finirent pourtant par se séparer. Alors que le lycanthrope reprenait sa respiration, le jeune cambrioleur sentit l'adrénaline s'insinuer dans ses veines, telle une vague de feu. Il saisit la taille du loup et le bouscula sur le côté, profitant de la surprise du Hale pour prendre la place du loup. Il ne laissa pas le temps à ce dernier de parler qu'il s'emparait de ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser enfiévré, les léchant et les suçant alternativement avec un plaisir à l'état pur. Le lycan ne tarda pas à ouvrit ses lèvres et leur baiser ne put que s'approfondir. Stiles passa sa main sur le torse du plus âgé et n'hésita pas à le caresser avec envie, se serrant contre le corps plus musclé du loup. Le Hale passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'humain et alla placer ses mains sur la chute de reins de ce dernier, se délectant de l'étroitesse des hanches du cambrioleur. Cependant, lorsque le loup descendit un peu plus la main, prenant une fesse dans sa main pour la malaxer, l'humain l'arrêta et le repoussa.

« Si tu crois que j'vais me soumettre… » susurra ce dernier avant de reprendre les lèvres du lycan dans un nouveau baiser vertigineux.

Le Hale se laissa faire, préférant attendre le moment propice pour retourner la situation en sa faveur. Que l'humain le veuille ou non, il se soumettrait : personne ne dominait un loup-garou.

Loin des pensées de son partenaire, Stiles se détacha à regret du loup pour commencer à enlever sa combinaison. Il crevait de chaud sous cette dernière. Le Hale se redressa et aida l'humain, prenant les gants et les baskets noires afin de les envoyer voler à quelques mètres d'eux, n'accordant pas plus d'importance à leur sort. Puis, il saisit la fermeture éclair de la combinaison noire du cambrioleur et la tira vers le bas, libérant un torse finement musclé et couvert de grains de beauté.

Dieu que cette vision était érotique…

Il attrapa les pans de la combinaison qui recouvraient les épaules et prit bien soin d'enlever les bras du voleur afin de retirer le vêtement. Stiles se laissa faire, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, provocateur. Le lycan stoppa soudain son geste à la vue de ces dents qui mordaient ce petit bout de chair. Un gémissement rauque se fit entendre et Stiles eut un sourire coquin, fier de faire réagir le loup de la sorte.

D'un geste brusque, le lycanthrope enleva l'habit et l'envoya valser, heureux de se retrouver face à un charmant cambrioleur en boxer. Il baissa le regard, avisant la longueur qui déformait le sous-vêtement et se lécha les lèvres d'appréhension. Stiles lui saisit le visage et amena brutalement ses lèvres à rencontrer les siennes dans une explosion de sensations, reprenant leur baiser là où ils l'avaient arrêté. Le loup se détacha et enleva son propre tee-shirt avant d'attraper sa ceinture et de faire descendre son pantalon, se retrouvant à son tour vêtu d'un simple boxer noir. Puis, il saisit le plus jeune par les épaules et l'amena à lui, plongeant son visage dans le cou de l'humain. Il huma son odeur et réprima un gémissement de désir tant les effluves du cambrioleur lui faisaient tourner la tête. Il posa ses lèvres sur la gorge de l'humain et la lécha avant de la sucer avec application, prenant plaisir à marquer cette peau si douce. Il le fit basculer sur le côté et se remit à lécher ce cou, sa langue suivant la jugulaire du voleur. Les pulsations du cœur du plus jeune étaient un pur délice pour l'ouïe fine du Hale.

« Oh putain… » laissa échapper Stiles avant de saisir les épaules du loup et de le repousser violemment, s'écorchant les mains sur le sol. Néanmoins, il ne prêta pas attention à la douleur, le plaisir étant beaucoup plus intense. Il écarta d'une main les jambes du lycanthrope et se colla entre elles, pressant son sexe contre celui du Hale.

Il gémit de plaisir. C'était parfait. La seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était qu'ils ne se soient pas encore débarrassés de leur sous-vêtement respectif.  
Le jeune Stilinski se colla davantage contre le corps du loup, cherchant plus de contact encore si c'était possible. A ce rythme, il deviendrait très certainement fou.

Le loup grogna, faisant frissonner le cambrioleur. Le plus âgé profita de cet instant pour saisir l'intrus par les hanches et pour le plaquer contre le sol, l'empêchant de bouger et prenant rapidement place entre les jambes de ce dernier.

« Mais… ! » fit Stiles, les yeux écarquillés, absolument pas d'accord avec cette position.

« Tu ne penses tout de même pas me dominer, hein ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à répondre mais le loup retourna l'embrasser tout en lui plaquant les bras au sol, empêchant ainsi le voleur de se débattre. L'odeur de la colère disparut bientôt, laissant les senteurs du désir et du plaisir emplir la pièce, bien qu'un sentiment d'échec restât palpable.

Le Hale se baissa un peu plus et alla mordiller le lobe de l'oreille droite du cambrioleur, se délectant des gémissements de ce dernier.

« T'inquiète, » susurra-t-il. « T'auras peut-être le dessus, la prochaine fois…

-Quoi ? »

Le Hale lui attrapa le visage en coupe et l'embrassa de nouveau, évitant de répondre à la question du plus jeune.

Après tout, lui-même ignorait le sens de ce qu'il venait de dire… et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de réfléchir. Le temps était à l'action, pas à la discussion.

Il poursuivit ses baisers et laissa ses mains voyager sur le torse de l'humain, ces dernières montant lentement mais sûrement vers les tétons du jeune homme. Puis, il s'arracha des lèvres du plus jeune et happa l'un des boutons de chair, le léchant consciencieusement et le suçant juste avant de le mordiller avec délice. Sous lui, le cambrioleur avait cessé de se débattre et se laissait enfin aller, s'abandonnant au loup-garou qui aurait pu lui retirer la vie à n'importe quel instant. Mais ça, Stiles était trop perdu dans les affres du plaisir pour s'en inquiéter.

Le plus âgé abaissa sa main et la passa sous l'élastique du boxer, sentant bientôt sous ses doigts le membre dur de l'humain. Il passa son autre main sous le corps du cambrioleur et le fit s'arquer avant de s'emparer du fessier de ce dernier, le pressant contre lui. D'une main, il saisit le sexe de l'humain et le caressa sur toute sa longueur, son autre main allant caresser un endroit encore plus intime. Il appliqua de longs mouvements de va et viens sur la verge de l'intrus et profita du plaisir de ce dernier pour caresser une dernière fois l'anneau de chair du plus jeune avant de tout simplement insérer l'un de ses doigts dans les chairs si tendres du jeune homme. Le corps de Stiles s'arqua alors que ses paupières s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à un regard noir dévastateur. Nul doute que le cambrioleur aurait préféré échanger les rôles… mais le Hale refusait de lui laisser la place.

_La prochaine fois, peut-être…_ songea le loup, ignorant délibérément le regard empli d'envie et d'amertume de l'humain.

« C'est ta punition pour être venu ici… » fit-il pourtant.

Le corps de Stiles se tendit un instant avant qu'il ne se force à se détendre. Il acceptait la punition… mais rien ne garantissait qu'il ne se vengerait pas. Alors, l'humain écarta un peu plus les cuisses en une demande implicite, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le désir du lycanthrope.

Jamais Stiles n'aurait imaginé que ce cambriolage finisse de cette manière. Et pourtant, il était là, plaqué au sol, un loup-garou – _un loup-garou quoi ! Depuis quand ça existaient ces trucs ?_ – au-dessus de lui. Et il allait se faire baiser, purement et simplement, et ce dans à peines quelques minutes… voire même quelques secondes. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à s'en inquiéter.

C'était bon. Extrêmement bon. Et pour rien au monde le jeune Stilinski serait parti.

Le loup-garou enfonça davantage son doigt dans l'intimité du voleur, poursuivant dans le même temps ses caresses intimes. Néanmoins, lorsque la main de l'humain vint saisir son propre sexe, le jeune Hale ne put retenir un juron, ne l'ayant pas senti venir. Cependant, rien n'était plus jouissif que de voir l'humain lui prodiguer les mêmes attentions.

Le lycan vint ajouter un deuxième doigt, prenant le temps de détendre l'anus du cambrioleur, le préparant avec une lenteur presque insupportable.

« Non… » gémit le voleur. « Vas-y, n'attends pas plus… »

A ces paroles, le loup faillit le prendre sur place mais se fit violence pour attendre d'avoir au moins mit un troisième doigt dans l'intimité de l'humain, même si son désir d'y aller comme un bourrin se faisait sentir. Et, bientôt, il ajouta un troisième doigt, à son plus grand bonheur. Il frôla de l'index la prostate de Stiles, le faisant pousser de petites plaintes et, finalement, il craqua.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre une seconde de plus.

Ils échangèrent un regard brûlant et le Hale les débarrassa enfin des boxers devenus vraiment trop gênants. Il saisit son propre sexe et le dirigea vers l'intimité préparée de l'humain. Ce dernier attrapa la nuque du loup pour le rapprocher de lui afin d'échanger un nouveau baiser. Le loup en profita pour presser sa verge sur l'entrée offerte du plus jeune et le pénétra d'un coup, se délectant du cri de l'humain dans lequel se mêlaient plaisir et souffrance. Il n'attendit pas un instant, attrapa durement les hanches du cambrioleur et, lentement, sortit son sexe de l'humain.

« Non, non… » gémit Stiles. « Reviens… »

Le Hale grogna et s'enfonça une nouvelle fois, plus profondément, faisant gémir de bonheur le plus jeune. Puis, il fit mine de ressortir à nouveau et réitéra son geste une deuxième fois, puis une troisième fois. Finalement, il ne put plus s'en empêcher et donna de violents mais délicieux coups de reins dans le corps offert de l'humain.

Le cambrioleur se laissait aller au plaisir, s'offrant corps et âme aux délicieuses tortures que lui prodiguait le loup. Ce dernier déglutit à cette vision chimérique et mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure, se retenant d'exploser à cet instant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit un goût métallique dans sa bouche qu'il comprit que ses crocs étaient de retour. Un rapide coup d'œil aux hanches de l'humain lui apprit que ce dernier porterait les marques de ses griffes pendant quelques jours.

Et le pire, sans doute, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir. Au contraire : il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle satisfaction.

Le jeune Stilinski ouvrit les paupières et plongea son regard noisette dans les yeux dorés du loup.

« Oh mon dieu… » gémit-il en avisant les crocs dont était affublé le lycanthrope.

L'humain, loin d'en être effrayé, leva le bras pour caresser la joue de la créature. Le Hale se baissa et alla embrasser les lèvres de l'humain, prenant garde à ne pas le blesser. Puis, c'en fut trop. Il sentit les bras de l'humain s'enrouler autour de ses épaules et le serrer contre lui, ses gémissements se faisant de plus en plus puissants. Enfin, l'humain se libéra entre eux, dans un cri habilement étouffé par les lèvres du plus âgé, son corps s'arquant violemment. Le loup ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se laissa aller à son tour, se répandant dans la chaleur étroite du cambrioleur. Il laissa échapper un bref gémissement avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'humain, humant une dernière fois l'odeur musquée de ce dernier.

« Oh putain… » gémit l'humain en se laissant retomber au sol, ignorant pour le moment son dos douloureux.

Tous deux se laissèrent choir sur le marbre, profitant de la fraîcheur du sol pour tenter de calmer leurs palpitations cardiaques et leur souffle saccadé. Le Hale, quant à lui, fit de son mieux pour faire disparaître ses crocs et ses griffes. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son regard lupin.

« Au fait… » fit-il, une fois qu'il eût repris sa respiration. « On s'est pas présenté… »

Un léger rire lui répondit et le loup-garou songea que c'était le plus beau son qu'il ait entendu dans sa vie.

« J'm'appelle Derek Hale, » ajouta-t-il, plongeant son regard dans celui du cambrioleur.

« Enchanté Derek Hale. Moi, j'suis Stiles Stilinski. »

Le loup eut un sourire. Ils auraient pu continuer à se regarder ainsi mais des cris se firent entendre. Stiles reconnu bien vite les voix de Lydia et Scott accompagnées d'une autre, plus menaçante.

« Mes amis… » indiqua Stiles avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Mon oncle… » répondit Derek avec un soupir.

Ils ne leur répondraient pas. Pas maintenant. Et puis, Peter, Lydia et Scott finiraient bien par les retrouver… si l'oncle Hale ne mangeaient pas les deux intrus bien entendu.

« Vous allez appeler les flics ? » questionna Stiles, l'inquiétude soudainement de retour.

Le loup l'observa un instant avant de sourire, l'air mystérieux.

« Ça dépend…

-De quoi ? »

Derek haussa un sourcil et fit mine de réfléchir sous le regard intense de l'humain.

De son humain.

« Ça dépend de toi… »

Stiles haussa un sourcil à son tour et sourit, amusé, décidant visiblement de rentrer dans le jeu du lycanthrope.

« Et que dois-je faire ? »

Derek lui rendit son sourire et se pencha avec lenteur, déposant un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de l'humain. Et alors… alors ce fut le premier baiser chaste qui lui offrit. Le genre de baiser doux, tendre et qui promettait mille et une merveilles.

« Reste.

-C'est demandé si gentiment… »

* * *

_**Trois ans plus tard…**_

En cette fin de journée d'été, la chaleur était presque suffocante. Stiles, Lydia et Scott avaient hâte que la nuit tombe pour enfin profiter d'un peu de fraîcheur. Cependant, avant de songer à la nuit à venir, il fallait peut-être avant veiller à ce que le dîner ne s'éternise pas.

Stiles, Derek, Cora, Lydia, Jackson, Peter, Scott et Kira étaient tous réunis autour d'une table chez les Hale. Ce genre de repas n'était pas tellement rare. Seulement, Cora avait déménagé un an auparavant et Scott avait emménagé avec sa jolie japonaise. La nature de la famille Hale avait été révélée aux cinq humains mais aucun d'eux n'était prêt à révéler l'existence des lycanthropes à qui que ce soit. Après tout, Stiles et Lydia vivaient dans la demeure Hale et Scott, Jackson et Kira étaient beaucoup trop amis avec eux pour penser un instant à trahir les trois loups-garous, sans parler du fait que Cora était tout simplement une louve, elle aussi. D'ailleurs, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle arrivait à se maîtriser complètement, à la grande joie de sa famille.

Suite au cambriolage raté du renard, du lapin et du loup, le trio avait mis de côté leur lubie et avaient décidé de vivre dans le calme avec leur partenaire respectif.

Sans aucune surprise, Stiles et Derek avaient commencé une relation. Au début basée exclusivement sur le sexe, elle n'avait pas tardé à légèrement changer, de forts sentiments naissant entre eux. A présent, ils étaient inséparables et passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se prouver à quel point ils s'aimaient.

Scott et Kira s'étaient mis rapidement en couple et, au bout de deux ans, lorsqu'il avait fallu révéler la véritable nature de la famille Hale, la jeune japonaise n'était pas partie en hurlant. Depuis, les deux tourtereaux vivaient dans leur propre appartement, profitant de chaque jour qui passait.

Quant à Lydia, Jackson Peter et Cora… autant dire que ces quatre-là avaient surpris leur petit monde. En effet, alors que la belle rousse avait commencé à revoir Jackson, elle s'était rapprochée de l'oncle de Derek et ce dernier, pas insensible à son charme, n'avait en rien empêché ce rapprochement. Depuis, Lydia Martin avait sa place dans le lit et dans le cœur de Peter.

Cora, quant à elle avait craqué pour Jackson et tous deux vivaient le parfait amour dans leur propre maison, rendant souvent visite aux six autres.

Tout était parfait. Si parfait que ça en était impossible…

Souvent, Stiles, Lydia et Scott regardaient au travers une fenêtre, les yeux dans le vide alors qu'ils se rappelaient cette merveilleuse époque où ils braquaient de puissantes familles, les unes après les autres. Cette époque semblait révolue… et pourtant elle représentait un manque dans la vie des trois amis de toujours.

Kira était partie chercher le dessert. Cora discutait avec Jackson alors que Derek et Peter débattait sur un sujet qui n'intéressaient qu'eux.

Lydia releva son visage et croisa les regards de ses deux amis. Elle lança un coup d'œil prudent aux autres et fit signe à ses meilleurs amis de la suivre. Avec discrétion, ils quittèrent tous les trois la table et sortirent sur le balcon. Stiles sortit un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Il s'alluma une clope, rapidement imité par Lydia et Scott.

Lydia s'éloigna de quelques pas et prit appuie sur la rambarde du balcon.

Scott et Stiles échangèrent un regard. Cette manière que Lydia avait de les réunir tous les trois à l'écart… pourquoi ça leur rappelait les nombreuses fois où la rousse les avaient rassemblés pour planifier des cambriolages ?

« Tu voulais nous parler ? » questionna Stiles après avoir tiré sur sa clope.

Lydia porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres et observa ses deux amis un instant, d'un regard calculateur. Puis, elle expira la fumée de ses poumons et un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

« Dites, les gars… » commença-t-elle. « La famille Argent, ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Les yeux des garçons pétillèrent.

Ça leur avait manqué…

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Mmh… J'ai perdu personne en cours de route ? *rire gêné***_

_**Oui, je sais, cet OS est long… au départ il était censé faire dans les 5000 mots et euh… j'ai un peu dépassé (oui, bon, j'avoue j'ai carrément fait plus que dépasser mais vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir, hein ?).**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**Ça fait depuis plusieurs semaines que cet OS me traînait dans la tête et… voilà x)**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu… cette chose, *love*.**_

_**Voidonce.**_

* * *

_**Posté le 11 avril 2015.**_


End file.
